Reinforced ceramic matrix composite (CMC) articles are well suited for structural applications in turbine engine components because of their toughness, thermal resistance, high temperature strength and chemical stability.
CMC articles are inherently brittle ceramic materials including a metal alloy matrix that is reinforced with ceramic materials such as, for example, ceramic fibers. The presence of an interphase region between the fiber and the interstitial alloy matrix provides a location for crack deflection that produces toughness in the resulting material. When CMC components in a turbine engine are damaged due to minor overstressing, impact, and the like, cracks can form in the alloy matrix of the material, but the reinforcing fibers remain intact.
During the life of a part made of a CMC material, service methods for repairing damage should be available. In particular, repair methods that do not require removal of the CMC part from the structure are very desirable.